objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objects Academy
Overview Excatly REDACTED oridnary objects were invited for a free scholarship in "Silver City". However, we focus on our main group fo friends, Leafy, Chalky, and Suit, for now. As they share sadness, happiness, cheers, laughter, laments and disclouser, they are one step closer to reveal the big secret behind the Academy, it's all just a... Made by User:Phuocphuc46. Probably wouldn't finish it, but meh, who cares. And yeah, the red link, perfectly normal. Nothing to worry. Don't edit this page without my permissions, unless it's somekind of categorization, or you'd better hope that you did something closes to that. If you want to also work with this this fan fiction, contact me at User talk:Phuocphuc46. To collab with this fan fiction, you mus tbe active on chat so I could discuss the story with you, to prevent what happended in the last one. It's okay if you have bad grammar, I'll fix it, no probs. Characters FAQ Q: Why don't you add names at the beginning of each character's lines? It's very confusing! A: Well, first of all, it's so cliché (Not like mine is original or anything). This italic text version will make the readers have to figure out who's talking, by looking not t the narration, before the line, or before that, or even before that. This will help the readers to be more creative (in my opinion, not science), due to the fact that they have to analyses who is talking, based on their personalities, the past narrator ion, and the continuity of the lines that were narrated. Long story short, I don't remember characters' names, so I will just do that, for now. Q: What is a "Day 2532"? A: It's the ending of the fan fiction. In case if I get killed by homework, you would know what happen. Q: What happended to A Leafy's story? A: My collab bud wasn't always on chat, and since his and my sense of humour and personalities are different, we couldn't work together. Q: Why is your user page's link red? A: God damnit. Day 2523 ''- He's right there. Back turned. Do it.'' ''- No.'' ''- He's right there.'' ''- Don't temp me.'' ''- You've gone this far, why stop now?'' ''- Becuase I don't want to.'' ''- Do it.'' ''- I won't-'' ''- Abandoned, reprobation, betrayel, it all leads you to this. This isn't the first time you did this. You are a cold-blooded, merciless, insane monster. He's only 6 steps away from you.'' ''- I don't think I can do this.'' One. ''- Yes you can. Do it, and I you will never have to again.'' ''- I suppose.'' Two. She picks the knife on the table, ready for a backstab. She is only 6 steps left from him. ''- Good girl.'' Three. ''- I don't want to do this.'' ''- Yes you do. Search your insides. There is nothing called feelings there. Do it.'' Four. ''-I don't think I could-'' ''- Do it.'' Five. ''- Am I really going to do this?'' ''- Do it, and you won't be it.'' Six. ''- I...'' ''- He won't feel a thing.'' Six. ''- He did it on purpose, I know it-'' ''- And you would believe him?'' Seven. ''- You are blind.'' ''- Do it.'' ----------- Day 1 It's Leafy's and Chalky's first day at school. Well, not entirely, the first day at the place they were told to go to to go to their school. They are unpacking their things in their apartment, which contains of 23 rooms, located in Silver City. ''- This place is a dump.'' ''- It could've been worse.'' ''- Yeah, it couldn't, because this is the worse.'' ''- You never shut up, do you?'' ''- What makes you think of that?'' ''- Well, if I didn't, you would probably complaints about how WE GOT A FREE SCHOLARSHIP.'' ''- It's free, doesn't mean it's good.'' ''- So basically, you want to go home?'' ''- Guessing this place isn't that bad.'' As soon as Leafy said that, Chalky giggles. She knows this trick will always work on her. Four minutes later, ''- Anddddd it's done. The last box.'' ''- Well that was tiring.'' ''- I'm gonna head out. You wanna come?'' ''- Nah thanks, I'm beated.'' ''- More like you are lazy.'' ''- More like its a desert outside.'' ''- Oh, so NOW you are complaining about this place?'' Chalky gasps. She really loses this one. ''- Nooooo- Yes. I'm lazy. Now, pleaseeeeee get away from my eyesight.'' ''- It's just like we share minds!'' When Leafy finally steps outside, she was shocked to found: a dersert. With nothing. It's not like she was surprised or anything, she did view the area when they were on the plane, but she's shocked about how strange it is threat they got a scholarship here in the first place. They weren't bad or anything, 247th, 268th place out 976 students, but- ''- Ought to have something here.'' After an astonishing 15 minutes of searching, she finds a... well, "place". It's outside is painted white, like rest of the two buildings here. After sometime speculation, she steps inside. ''- Anyone here?'' Silence. ''- Dead? Any?'' She eventually fins a room that contains boxes, brackets, and things that cna be used to put things in, that was holding food. They have price tag in them. Looks like a market. ''- Anyone here? I need to buy some stuff for uh,... eating.'' She finds a sign, hanging above that says: "All free to take, whoever-" ''- This desert have some weird....'' Guessing she was too bored, and scared to read the rest. Believed, but still skeptical, she carefully picks up an apple, three of them, some grapes, two bananas, and that last thing, in which she didn't remember. ''- GUESSING I'L TAKE THIS STUFFS AND RUN NOW.'' Leafy shouts, in hope of someone will run out of that wired dark room and tackles her, but nothing happended. Her good side kicks in, and she left two quads (currency) on the apples, and then returns to the apartment. ''- Home.'' ''- Good.'' ''- What are you doing?'' ''- Observing.'' ''- Observe what?'' ''- I don't know. I found nothing. Literally, nothing. Oh hey, uh, Leafy, our semester starts in a week. Better get comfy.'' The girls spent the rest of the day talking about how the place has nothing, how wierd it is, how deserted it is, and theories on how that could've happended. But in the ned, they both agree that they have seen worse than this. However, for the rest of their discussion, Leafy couldn't ignore the fact that someone, or perhaps, something is outside their apartment. ''- Night, Leafy.'' Leafy couldn't sleep, despite the fact that they made jokes about how creepy this place is. She knows that someone is outside. So, she investigates it. ''- Now let's see- Oh my god, the sky is beautiful.'' ''- Leafy?'' ''- Wha- '' ''- Uh... it's me, your neighbour? Next door? Room 137?'' ''- Oh, yeah. I forgot that our room isn't the only one...'' ''- That always happen in the first day, right?'' ''- Heh, righttt... Anyways, how many of us are there? You know, for the... thing?'' ''- Oh, yeah, about 23-32 or so.'' ''- Oh really? That's not very specific.'' ''- At least you learnt something today.'' ''- Touché. So... what's your name?'' ''- Really? You couldn't tell by my looks?'' ''- Oh, I don't want to be a stereotype. And also, no one cares about looks. Especially yours.'' ''- Nice one. In this world, you need to get use to it. Anyways, It's Case.'' ''- Case? Like one of the things in a common set of luggage?'' ''- Uh, yeah. Cool. Bye. It's getting late.'' ''- Uh huh. Night.'' Said, the two went back to their rooms. At least, that's what Leafy imagined. Now she won't feel that she is going to be jumpscared by a teddy bear or something, not like she used to. ''- Hey, Chalky? Night.'' Leafy slowly falls asleep. First day, checked. Day 2 It's 9.00 a.m. You need to be more specific, no one is going to understandt aht. Fine. 8.51 a.m. Moron. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* ''- zzz..... Lea.... turn....off....zzz....'' *Click* ''- Wake up, Chalky. Wake up.'' ''- 5 mor-'' ''- Science has proven that sleeping for an extra 5 mintues doesn't change anything.'' ''- Nerd....'' ''- So, you gonna-'' ''- Why are you waking me up this early? It's not like we have anything else to do for the rest of the week.'' ''- First, it's nine in the morning. No object being would sleep more than that. Second, if we want to know our way around this place, we need to make some friends.'' ''- Why do we need to do that?'' ''- It's a desert.'' ''- Still, it.... kinda makes sense?'' ''- Come on, let's go.'' The girls (at least Leafy) got ready for their trip to nowhere, and head outside. Thier first objective is to talk to some organic beings, in which they hope is not a buffalo's skull. ''- So where are we heading?'' ''- The last time I went East, in which I didn't find anything but a creepy looking market.'' ''- Just your luck, Leafy. So... West?'' ''- Sure? Let's go.'' The girls traveled on the desert, hoping to find something. 30 minutes later. ''- Great, nothing.'' ''- Fine, let's go back then.'' ''- Nice call going East, Chalky.'' ''- Shut up.'' ''- Nah, let's just keep going. Last time it takes way longer to see a building.'' ''- Oh really?'' ''- No. But still, my point.'' ''- Fine.'' 13 minute later. ''- Now it's your call. And nice one, by the way.'' ''- Shut up.'' ''- No.'' 7 minutes later. ''- I hear some music.'' ''- A disco?'' ''- It could be one.'' ''- It's getting closer!'' *CRASH* And it was just all white and black for the rest of the day. Now, till' this day, nobody really knows what really happened, but spoilers, a dance club building crased on them. I don't know where did it came from, but it's exterior is also white. Wierd. End of Day 2. Day 3 ''- Ugh..... what happened...?'' ''- It feels like every pieces of my chalk is broken....'' knock ''- Come in....?'' ''- You guys awake?'' ''- Case! Thanks heaven, huh? yeah yeah, sure.'' As the figure steps in, which Leafy recognized as Case, a companion of his steps in. ''- Oh my god, you poor girls... You know, seeing you with bandages like this, remind me of this one time where-'' ''- Ugh.... enough, Suit. Sorry guys, he's just like that.'' ''- Huh? What? Who are you? Leafy, who is this? You, who is that weird guy?'' ''- He's Case, you know, the guy who-'' ''- Ooohhhh... you're the guy who L-'' ........ what ''- who WHAT? WHAT? WHAT CHALKY?'' ''- ....ate my left-over hot dog yesterday. Nevermind. So, uh, what happened to us?'' ''- We find you under the dance floor. Literally. We still don't know what happen, but the staffs thought you guys tried to dig your way in.'' ''- Well, that's a nice theotry of yours, Case, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THATIT ACTUALLY FELL ON TOP OF US!'' ''- Yeah, right, well, I-'' ''- Hey, Case, hey, weird girls. Have anyone noticed the cracks around the disco?'' ''- ... Alright,you strange people might be right. But still, free dance floor.'' ''- Our heads were smashed!'' ''- Oh cheer up, school utensil. My friend and I here, Case, used to fight five objects-'' ''- That never happended.'' ''- Really? So tell me "Case", what happended when we were in that alleyway 3 weeks ago?'' ''- We fought six rats.'' ''- But, the rats were muta-'' ''- You were drunk,'' ''- Case, I-'' ''- Guys.'' ''- Sshh, Leafy. Let Suit continue his wild fantasies.'' ''- For the last time Case, it is real.'' ''- Pschh, Leafy, do you think we could-'' ''- No, we can't kill them.'' ''- So anyways, you ladies wanna go to the disco?'' ''- Uhhh....'' ''- Watch and learn, Chalky. Ehem. I have a boyfriend.'' To be continued.... Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Phuocphuc46 Category:Fan Fiction Pages